Heart of Fire
by pearlsandmockingjays
Summary: AU: Because sometimes in life unexpected things happen and they turn out to be the greatest.


**A/N: ****Okay, so I got this idea from the first couple chapters of Fifty Shades of Grey, but that's all I'm using from it. I promise. So please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

I scowl at myself with annoyance in the mirror. Damn my hair – it just won't behave and damn Madge Undersee for scheduling a job interview when she knew she had _this_ interview with some rich famous guy for this newspaper she was working on. I groan as I try to flatten my hair with my hands to get it into so sort of order. I knewI shouldn't have slept with it wet_._

I end up gathering my hair and quickly putting it into a braid which I deem as bring presentable for this interview before smoothing out the dress Madge had gotten me to make sure I looked at least half decent. The dress was white with a scooped neckline trimmed with a small ruffle and pleaded empire waist line. The hemline stopped just above my knees and was embroidered with polka dot fabric.

I quickly grab my bag from my bed and chuck my phone, wallet and interview questions in it before heading out the door where Madge was lying in front of the tv.

"I still can't believe I have to go to this stupid interview for you." I mutter as I grab my shoes from underneath the couch before sitting down on the couch."And on a Sunday, when it's not even 11"

Madge rolls her eyes. "Just stop whining about it and it will finished before you know it." I groan at her response. "I'm sorry Katniss but we both know that it took 6 months to schedule it and would take another 4-6 to re-schedule and it's for next week's newspaper."

"Why did I have to do it? Why couldn't Delly or Annie do it? I mean, I know nothing about the guy" I protest, tying up the laces to my worn out black converse.

"Because you're my best friend that's why" Madge states. She looks down at my shoes before raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You're wearing those shoes?" I blink at her. "To the interview of a multi-millionaire"

I scowl at her. "I'm sorry _Margaret_" I mock, quickly dodging a pillow which is flying my way. "But I think it would be better if I didn't fall flat on my face while I'm tyring to interview the guy."

Madge chuckles at me before handing me a voice recorder. "When you're interviewing him just press this button for it to start recodring" She says pointing out the green button on the left side on the recorder. "And when you're finished just press the red button"

I take the voice recorder from her and place it into my bag. "Madge, I'm not a kid, I know how to use a voice recorder"

"Whatever you say Katniss, whatever you say"

I groan and stand up off the couch.

"Byeeee Katniss" Madge sings.

"Goodbye Madge" I reply back to her as I walk out the door.

* * *

The receptionist is well dressed and looks extremely unhappy to be here on a Saturday morning but it's become a thing now, a six-day work week.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen, here to see Mister Mellark?"

She looks up at me and smiles sweetly before typing something into her computer. "Ah yes, he is waiting" I swallow, great I kept him waiting. "Follow me please Miss Everdeen."

The woman walks down a hall way and knocks gently on the door. "Sir, Miss Everdeen is here to see you" She opens the door and instead of an old voice like I was expecting, I am greeted by a young one.

"Let her in then please Miss Trinket." Miss Trinket moves to the side on the door and ushers me inside. He is sitting at his desk when I walk in, his intense gaze watching me which involuntary makes a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Miss Trinket?" His tone is dismissive, want her gone. She nods and lightly closes the door behind her.

I stand awkwardly at the door while he continues to watch me.

"Mister Mellark" I nod

"Please call me Peeta, Mister Mellark sounds like you're talking to my father" He chuckles.

I manage a small smile. He nods to the chair opposite his desk. "Sit" His tone is kind and welcoming but it has this commanding tone to it.

I sink down in the soft black leather chair and chew softly at the inside of my cheek.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so young" I blurt out. _Gosh Everdeen, why can't you ever listen to your brain for once? _

Shock shows on his face momentarily before a smirk appears on his face. His fingers fold together before he rests his elbow on his desk, his chin cradled in his woven by his fingers, his intense blue eyes watching me.

"Clearly you didn't do your homework Miss Everdeen." The smirk still planted on his face. Cocky little bastard!

"Katniss" I snap. "You were you expecting me to do, google your name?"

"Well, Katniss you are the one interviewing me" His blue eyes shining in amusement.

"And I shouldn't be" I snap back. "But it looks like you're stuck with me"

"I could always get Miss Trinket back in here to _escort_ you out"

I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to. He just sits back in his chair, both hands behind his head, the smirk still on his face.

I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anymore and open my bag grabbing out the notebook with the interview questions and the voice recorder. I set the voice recorder in the middle of the desk and the interview questions on the right side on the recorder.

I press the green button and look down to the first question.

"So _Mister Mellark_" I say, smirking when he narrows his eyes are me. "You're very young to have this much achievement on your business, to what do you own your success?

Peeta clears his throat before answering. "Business is all about people, Miss Everdeen, and I know how to read people. What makes them irritated, what doesn't, what makes them flourish and what inspires them. I employ a very exceptional team and I reward them well" He pauses for a moment, and fixes me with his grey stare. "Success is about how hard you've worked and I have worked extremely hard in my twenty seven years to get to where I am today."

_Hm, twenty seven. Four years older then me. _

"What made you get into business?" I ask, skimming though the other questions.

"I've always wanted to do something for myself and this seemed like the greatest way to achieve something for myself". He answers.

"How many people do you employ?"

"My company roughly employs 16,000 – 17,000 between the business I own. Though that number is increasing."

I nod my head at his answers. "What do you do you make your business's for eco-friendly?"

"We are almost entirely paper free and working on making our buildings energy run from solar power. We use power saving light bulbs and if we need paper, it is recyclable paper."

I look down at the next question and close my eyes. _She just had to put this question on there. _

I sigh before asking the final question. "Do you currently have a girlfriend?"

This brings a smirk to Peeta's face. "No, Miss Everdeen, I currently do not have a girlfriend."

I turn the red button on the voice recorder and put my notebook and voice recorder into my bag. I stand from the leather chair.

"Thank you for that Mister Mellark" I say, raising an eyebrow.

He stands up from his desk, his blue eyes boring into my own as he grabs my left hand and bring it up to his mouth where he kisses my knuckles.

"My pleasure, Miss Everdeen, until next time."

* * *

**Please review and add to favourites if you please. Tell me if I should continue or not. **

**Updates should happen at least twice a week so the next update should either be Sunday or Monday. **

**Until then - goodbye. **


End file.
